


first post

by 93812



Category: Half-Life
Genre: My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93812/pseuds/93812
Summary: idk somethin somethin half life. done on phone.
Kudos: 1





	first post

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)

His mouth was dry. 

He had been walking for what felt like weeks, but the combine invasion was but three days ago. He hadn't had anything to drink, and this desert wasn't becoming no more wet then it already 

Even the antlions had dissapeared, no more of that burrowing sound you always heard when some poor bird stepped on the sand, the silence was deafening. 

To keep sane, he decided to recount who he was, and how he got to this godforsaken place

"My name is-" 

He faltered for a moment, he could barely remember his old life. It was so long ago, but he did remember "John", and thus his name being John. 

"My name is John", John said. 

"My clearest memory starts on a train to City, well, a number. I always found the naming of the cities to be robotic and uncreative, I remembered that much." 

John stops talking to himself for a moment. 

So he DID go to other cities before, uh, City With A Tree That Had No Stump To The Right Of The First Abandoned Building You See To Your Left. That seemed like important information to John. 

"Anyway, I was on the train, And I was with three other, citizens, and we all had briefcases. I didn't know what was inside my briefcase, but It felt heavy, important."

"Finally, the train stopped, and I got off the train. I was being shepherded into a fenced off line, looked like something's you might've see at a, a place. It was the place where people would go to leave, and where people would go to come in, and there were always long lines. That's what this felt like." 

"anywaAAA" 

due to being lost in memory, John had tripped over a piece of metal. falling softly into the rough and grainy sand. 

John got back up and picked up the item, fiddling with it a bit before saying 

"fuck" 

John was then blown into bloody bits by a combine helicoptor incendiary explosion device.


End file.
